The Wondering Wraith
by IsabellaKitten
Summary: My Name is Lady Le Fey. I am a Sorceress, considered one of the most powerful, I began the deadliest War in Human History. I have been given another life as hell didn't want me when I died. To bad... I would have enjoyed taking over.
1. The End of the War and my Resurrection

The crowds started to gather at the front gate, illuminated by the pale light of the full moon. They start to chant, the words unintelligible, as several torches of flame are ignited and raised high, banishing the darkness that had surrounded the immediate area.

They have learned that the shadows and darkness would never be their allies.

The crowd, a mod now, starts to get restless; each group of people acting differently. The Military men, silent as they watch the shadows. The Magicians, jumpy at all of the noise. The civilians, The Mundane, Irritated at the lack of response from the chant, start moving towards the forest either side of the path only to be pulled back by a magician who knows my trick.

Knows that the trees will follow my will.

Knows that even trees can kill if you don't suspect it.

I observe silently in the shadow on a balcony, watching as, with a crack, the crowd goes silent. A figure, and the Bain of my current existence, appears at the front, facing the crowd. The sea of faces stare as the figure brushes down her cloak, her usually bushy brown hair, straightens and pulled into a ponytail.

My face, normally blank of emotions, stretches into a silent snarl as the firelight reflects off a wedding ring that adorns her finger. Her voice tickles the edge of my hearing; the tone, once soothing to my troubled consciousness, now used to focus the crown, to ready them...

... For my Execution.

I close my eyes and focus myself, gaining control of my emotions once more, It is to dangerous to lose control for me anymore.

My eyes snap open as, with another crack, the power fighters arrive. these two are the heavy hitters, true power at their beck and call; their to tear down my protections and place their own around my home, to hinder me and stop me from running, which is fine.

I don't plan on running.

The two fighters stand quietly, Two men who have gone from Teacher and Student to bitter enemies and finally, reluctant allies. Their shared desperation, more urgent than their hatred of each other. They stand side by side, eyes glowing, one set of Sparkling Ocean Blue, the other bloody Crimson Red, Staring at my home, looking at the protection that only the caster, me, or those with The Sight Can see.

I growl quietly, letting my voice float into the forest that surrounds them as i feel them building up their energy, breaching the protections as they chant. The Mystical and almost demonic energy of the protections i had woven, groan under the strain, fighting back valiantly as they try to protect their Mistress and Creator.

I feel them begin to buckle as I move away from the wall, vanishing in a swirl of smoke from the balcony to the entrance hall. The shadows forming into a Sparkling Obsidian blade with just a flick of my wrist.

I relax my hold on the protections, letting them collapse and concerning the Magicians, knowing that will know that they didn't break through them.

I take deep, slow breaths, smiling softly as i hear soft footsteps. I open my eyes and look at my pride and joy, Jennifer, turned from a useless mundane teenager into a skilled warrior and healer with power all her own.

she gives a look of silent enquiry, her concern and worry shining in her choclate brown eyes as I shake my head silently. I watch as she sadly nods and gives a loving gaze before vanishing into smoke, fleeing the coming battle.

I listen quietly as the mob gets closer to the front doors, not even flinching as they are blasted off the hinges and fly past me, shattering as they impact the marble staircase. I stare silently as they enter, weapons drawn.

Not even the idiots of the group would ever into my home without a weapon drawn.

My eyes look over everyone as my hand tenses around the hilt of my blade. Only one gave it more than a cursory glance so only one saw the markings engraved into the blade.

I had already started to swing as he opens his mouth to give a warning, my blade slices through the air and a blood red ark of energy, crackling in its intensity, flows from the blade at speed, slicing through the potential speaker as well as a good dozen of the bodies behind him.

I ignore the bodies as they drop, my slitted violet eyes, darkened with tightly controlled malice, stay locked with Ocean Blue, Filled with both sadness and disappointment.

I feel the Mages of the group begin to gather their power and begin to do the same, smashing through the power blocking barrier around my home that is keyed to me. The mundane are forced to retreat as the Magic's that fill the air get heavy, making it harder to breathe.

An illusion of Black Flame explodes from my feet, surrounding me as my power keeps growing. Several sets of eyes widen when their power finishes building. Several vanish with a crack before I get the barrier up, trapping the rest in the room with me.

They start to attack, hoping to end it before I finish; a foolish thought. A Myriad of colours fill the room, streaking towards me, only to vanish from existence when it comes into contact with the Flames of Darkness, My aura, the representation of my Magic.

I take a slow breath, the flame growing into a raging inferno as i release every block and limiter, building my power to dangerous levels, suicidal even. I open my eyes and look at them all before smirking, the hail fire of colour continues as I tense my arms, moving into position for another swing.

Everyone tenses and increases the onslaught; I know this attack will b e my last, not even i would survive the level of power that is thrown towards me. I give a faint smile as an image of Jennifer enters my mind; I banish the image as i get ready.

I grip the hilt and start my swing; my aura vanishes and takes my protection with it as the markings on my blade glow, becoming infused with the entirety of my power, shining a deep blood red.

Black and red lightning arches from the blade to the bodies and continues to jump from body to body after frying them from the inside out.

I stare at the lights as they come closer with a mask of serenity and calm, waiting for the end to come. The lights come closer still as the torches begin to flicker, the flames on the walls following suit. A noticeable chill settles into the air, making them shiver in fear and cold while welcoming me like an old friend.

I glance around before looking at the lights that hang infront of my face, less that two feet from impacting. I look at it curiously before blinking as my world bursts in an explosion of light, blinding me.

I calmly close my eyes, waiting for the head my mind associates with light to vanish. After it cools, i open my eyes and take in my new surroundings.

The Twelve shining silver thrones instantly catch my attention. Sitting around the edge of the room, they face the centre and the entrance. Stunning silver walls engraved with white gold in the form of the ancient language of the gods from Olympus. The light from the open roof making the writing Sparkle.

I look around and shift through my memories of my study of the language on the walls before moving to the door, Creating a identical throne as the rest with the writing customised to represent Hades, Lord of the underworld, before sitting in it.

I look down at my outfit and smile, my torn and bloody battle robes have been replaced with a full length dress, The strapless dress is wrapped around my chest like a corset, fitting my body and showing off my curvy body shape. the dress flows from my hips, allowing east movement with the help of the split down from might thigh down, showing off muscle toned but definitely feminine legs with high hells boots that end just under my knees. The fabric is ruffled slightly with a dark red colouring, black trimming finish off the matching dress and boots.

I rest my ankle of my knee as i lean back into the comfortable throne, the smirk that plays on my lips adding to the impression that i belong in this seat. My abilities reacting to the irritation i feel at so much light, reach out from my shadow and change the white gold that is engraved all over the throne, turning it into perfectly smooth obsidian.

I rest my elbow on the arm rest, my chin resting ontop of my closed hand with the back of my hand fancing towards the room shortly before the double doors that seal the entrance swing open silently, covering the main thrones in light while putting the thrones either side of the door is shadow.

The hades Throne being one of these.

I watch silently as several figures walk into the room, talking quietly to eachother as they walk to their seats. As they all sit down the door behins to close only to be forced open again, making everyone look up sharply as four figures enter, several of those seated flinch as they see who entered.

Zeus frowns at who he sees before regaining a calm expression and begins to speak, making me smirk when i feel the power he weaves into his voice and words. "Thanatos, why are you here and why have you brought your... Sisters with you. We did not summon you." I roll my eyes at the attitude, vaguely reminded of a blonde ferret i met once.

I watch Thanatos and get the feeling he is only just stopping himself from doing the same before he starts to speak, his voice soft and calm just like his personality. "It is not your summons, Mi Lord, but that of Lord Hades. As much as he would wish it otherwise, The vote of all of you is required to handle a soul that will be passing over shortly, Lord Hades has refused to allow her into Tartarus." He pauses slightly as i raise my eyebrow at that tidbit of information before looking around at everyone else's shocked faces.

I look at the three viciously Beautiful Woman that followed Thanatos in, watching as they grin at the shock. As i look over their forms, covered in bloody and torn white, form fitting robes, my Mind works through my memories of my time studying Greek legends. They rapidly reveal the women to be called The Keres, Three female Dream spirites of violent Death.

I bite my lip and give an inaudible grown as i look over their forms lustfully, I pause before smirking as gather several memories of Bloody battles. I send them to the Keres via telepathy, bouncing it off several walls first to stop them locating me.

Zeus and the others flinch and look at them sharply as they collapse to their knees, their eyes closed as they shiver while biting their lip. I tilt my head and frown slightly when all Thanatos does is shake his head slightly. I smirk unrepentantly when he glances in my direction.

I watch as the Keres finally calm down, Flames rising from the ground next to Thanatos, revealing someone i have had the pleasure of meeting once before.

Hades.

He frowns before scowling at his Brother as the expression is returned. Thanatos, sensing the emotions quickly intervenes "Mi Lords and Ladies, I suggest we continue this discussion and debate in private." He straightens and glances in my directions before speaking. "Mi Lords and Ladies, May i present to you, Lady Alexandria Le Fey. A sorceress that, with completed training, could Match Lady Circe in ability and power." He waves his hand towards me and i let the shadows fade away as light shines into my corner, a teasing smirk on my lips as The Elder Wand rests on the arm rest, The Resurrection Stone on the hand that covers the warn handle while the cloak is draped over my shoulders. "Of course, I had forgotten." None of those present could miss the bitter sarcasm in his voice."Lady Le Fey is the Mistress of Death."

I smirk softly to myself as they all look on with slight horror at the throne, Zeus' face hardens as he looks at me before standing tall, a forced calm tinting his words. "You understand why you have been summoned here?" I refrain from rolling my eyes and just nod, a bored expression on my face. "Very well, now leave this Chamber so we can decide your fate." I twitch slightly as i feel the compulsion in his words, I stay sat, a bored look, as i try to fight it before getting up a minute later, pretending it was my decision, hiding that i had been forced to submit, the Keres follow me out of the doors that shut behind us.

I speak softly to the Keres, plans forming in my mind as i begin to sway them to my side as i use their bloodlust and arousal against them as i clouds their already precarious Mindset.

30 Minutes later and they agree with my words, just in time as we are called back into the throne room by Thanatos. I lead them back into the room and stand next to Hades, hiding a smirk at the look he shoots me.

I tilt my head softly and watch as The Fates walk in behind us, giving me an idea of their Verdict. "Now that everyone has been gathered, we can proceed, Positions everyone." All of the gods along with the Fates, Thanatos and the Keres get into position around me. "Lady Le Fey, You are going to be sent to a different Galaxy in the distant past, Where different races of people live on different planets. What race you become has not been chosen. The power that the Fates call upon will Judge you when you arrive and decide the race suitable." I nod silently as i listen, pushing my nervousness down ruthlessly.

They begin to chant, each god, a different language, Old, New, even languages that are thought forgotten and lost on earth. I close my eyes and expand my senses, my mental eye, a version of Mage Sight, Flashed into existence and scans the room. I watch as power levels build, taking control of their bodies, using them as hosts and preventing them from cancelling the Ritual prematurely.

I develop a shark like grin as the Keres begin to chant differently, the words familiar to my ears as i summon dark flames in front of Thanatos, Writing a message as the Mistress of Death.

I growl quietly as my energy retreats inside me, borrowing deep and making me wonder if the Keres have defaulted on our deal before relaxing as it stops moving and settles down. I sigh softly as i realise i am going to need years of training again to get to the level of control i used to have.

The floor under my feet starts to darken from glowing Silver to Ocean Blue, the water like substance rippling from where my feet touch the surface. As their chanting reaches a peak, Screeches fill my ears as a _Woosh_ is heard, the water bursting up and engulfing my before receding into the floor, leaving nothing behind as the world around me vanishes in a burst of light.

* * *

><p>Now, everyone has their own idea of what being the MasterMistress of Death means, this is my version.

Lady Alexandria Le Fey, is Not immortal, Extended life maybe, but she can die from old age, she can die from battle, wounds etc. What Being the Master/Mistress of Death in this fic means is that, she has a power increase, not much but some, to help explain why the Elder Wand is suppose to be unbeatable. What being the Master/Mistress of Death gives you is One change, You get to give Death, any version of Him/Her One Order that He/She has to obey until the next Master/Mistress of Death gives an Order, at which point, the previous Order is Voided.

Rate Review and if you have trouble understanding that them Msg and i will try to explain better.

Isabella.


	2. Discovery and a False Explanation

Consciousness returns to me in a burst of pain centred in the back of my skull, i groan silently as i instintively try to extend my senses only to pull back when they start fighting. I roll my eyes behind my closed eyelids and calm my breathing and relax slightly.

I open my eyes slowly, discovering a sky full of stars, a Full Blue moon and no clouds. I sit up slowly, stroking my hand on the ground, feeling rock under me and grass nearby, before looking around carefully, the darkness making it difficult to see in the tree line.

I Speak softly to myself only to blink and pause in shock, noticing a added tone to my usually smooth voice. I speak softly, keeping my voice low before deciding i like the new addition.

I look down and find my dress is the same but blink at the my normally pale, flawless skin that is now a mixture of pale blue and light green. I turn my hands over and hiss quietly when i spot the Hole in my right hand, the mouth-like shape closing slightly.

I growl quietly at the changes and raise my left hand to rub my eyes, only to feel slits either side of my nose. I sigh softly and slide my tongue along my teeth, feeling the sharpened points.

I growl lowly, smirking at the sound being more dangerous than before, before getting up and looking at the ring behind me, taking in the metallic feel and the size, the symbols on the inner ring and the lights in nine positions around the outer ring.

I take the image into memory before turning around and looking at the ground carefully in the moonlight, discovering Footprints and follow them to the path they take before pausing and vanishing into the tree line, staying out of sight as i resume following the footsteps.

I follow the trail with silent steps, loosing track of time, until I finally come across a Village, wooden houses and torch lighting. I sniff softly, noticing my enhanced senses, and pick up the scent of the local race, my instincts telling me to feed, to rampage though the town, showing in my Mind Eye, what i need to do with the 'mouth' on my hand.

I growl softly and shake my head, My stubbornness, legendary for the Awe and Frustration it causes, weakens the hunger, not willing to let it control my Actions.

I close my eyes and expand my mind instead of my energy, smiling when i feel it extend into the town, i scan the residence and pick up emotions and intent. I move stealthily between the houses, avoiding the few lights on the street, as i slide into an alleyway, moving towards a sleeping male, the burning feel in my nostrils revealing the presence of Alcohol around.

I wrap my left hand over his Mouth, keeping him silent as i lift him up against the wall, waking him up as i rip his shirt open and smack my hand over his heart, biting back a groan as i feel the hunger dying at the feeding. i watch in fascination as his face looks to be aging, wrinkles rapidly appearing along with his hair whitening and thinning.

I look around carefully before lifting the body over my shoulder and carrying it into the woods, dropping it in a slightly uncovered pit, obviously used for trapping animals for food.

I glance around cautiously before covering the trap fully and silently moving through the woods towards the mountains, determined to review my memories for anything hidden and rebuild my shields to protect myself as my race appears to be natural Empaths.

The next morning i look over the town from my spot on the mountain side, the sun rising behind me and keeps me hidden in shadow as it glares down on the town. Several villagers are already out and about, wondering through the streets, talking to eachother, unaware of their missi-

I look sharply to the forest line on the edge of the town to see someone shouting, running into the middle of the town before collapsing. She starts babbling to everyone, pointing towards the direction she came from.

The Direction of the Trap.

The Direction of the Body.

I sigh softly and move backwards, deeper into the cave, letting the shadows comfort me as i sit down and start meditating again, sorting through memories of the basic existence of my Race - The Wraith- sorting out our Language, Our Habits, Our Skills.

Everything a Wraith Queen would learn growing up.

Over the next few days i stalk the town and its population, listening to the Whispers, both Verbal and Mental, and start adding the information to my current knowledge. I avoid the locals from discovery, feeding every few days from locals passed out in the alleyways only to watch my task get harder when the council that run the town call in help through the Portal, or Great Gate as the locals call it.

I stay hidden in the treeline, keeping in shadows as i watch the Portal activate, saving the Symbols to memory and in what order before focusing on the figures that step through, My instincts from my Time as a human telling me to be cautious, the first moves like a predator, a warrior, a weapon strapped to his thigh and one in his hands. The Second figure moves more cautiously, trained but not a natural like the first, a negotiator most likely.

I move in the tree line, only pausing when their eyes are facing me, and wait for them to head towards the town. I follow behind quietly, pausing deadly still when an animal snaps a branch below me, making the pair face my direction for a minute before slowly resuming their travels.

They move into the town, meeting the council in the square. I watch silently for a few minutes before dropping out of the tree and moving back along the Path, heading to the Portal to get off this Planet and get my bearings more, not wishing for a confrontation just yet.

I move to the control device for the Portal, looking over the symbols before listening as a set of symbols call out to me, i press them slowly, unsure. I manage six of them before my senses flare in warning and i drop to the ground, a pulse going over my head and hitting the control device, the lights flickering before going off.

I spin around and bare my teeth at my assailant, the female visitor, who holds one of her weapons at me. I smirk and stand up straight before moving forward, speaking calmly, a tone that unnerves my old enemies. "Who are you Childe and why do you attack me?" She looks at me with a frown before firing again, aiming at my chest.

I tilt my body to the side and lean slightly, the energy pulse flying past me without contact, my stride never faltering. "Again, Who are you?" I dodge another shot before hissing as i get knocked forward from a shot to my shoulder from behind. I growl and shake my head, ridding myself of the stars before standing up again, turning to the side so both visitors are in my vision.

The female Speaks coldly almost as they both move closer and i move back slightly, making sure not to lose either of them. "Why are you here Wraith?" I roll my eyes at how she spat out the name of my Race like a curse before responding, shaking my arms to keep myself flexible incase of another attack.

"Me? I woke up here Childe, i have not lived long as a Wraith and not been to another planet yet." I pause, not having planned to give away so much before looking at them both, noticing the frowns and the glances at each other. They seem to talk without words and vaguely wonder if they have a telepathic bond, i look around quietly and brush down my dress.

I may be a Wraith but i am still slightly Vain.

I glance up at them both when they start talking again, tilting my head curiously. "You will be coming with us, we wish to investigate some things and ask some questions." I look at the female, her voice having softened slightly, and nod silently, knowing that even if i fought and beat them, i would still be trapped as i don't know what they did to freeze the control device. "Put your hands in front of you, palms together, we need to take precautions while you are with us." I pause and look down, thinking softly before sighing and holding my palms together, lacing my fingers and relax my body, watching as the male keeps his gun on me while the Female moves closer, restraining my wrists together and putting a glove over my right hand, covering the 'mouth'.

I nod slightly in understanding as i see the glove before following quietly towards the Portal, my body relaxed but my eyes darting about, taking in every detail about the pair and the address they enter into the Device as well as how they unfroze it.

i speak softly to myself, catching the smile from the female before stepping through, my vision going white during the travel and returning when it finishes only to be driven onto one knee as pain erupts from my shoulder as a projectile weapon smashes through the bone in my shoulder.

I shake my head, and push the pain away, vaguely hearing the female's voice telling people to stand down. I stand up slowly, tensing my muscles and feel my energy depleting as the wound slowly heals, showing that i haven't fed for awhile. I blink slowly and look around, over a dozen guards pointing their weapons at me while the Female talks to a superior officer.

I take in the decor and smile slightly, Taking in the glowing stairs, writing on every step, the hallways either side of the room and the walkways at the top of the stairs before looking back and focusing on the Female that brought me here, she beckons me to follow and do so without complaint, knowing that i still have atleast half a dozen weapons trained on my back.

I follow the woman through several walkways, all of them empty making me guess a warning was given before we left the Portal Room.

We stop finally at a door, a Male waiting for us, Doctor by the look of him. He beckons us inside and i sit down on the table in the centre as indicated. My hands are released but the glove is left on before i lay down, letting them start a scan and ask their questions. I close my eyes and relax my heart Rate, all of my skill would be needed to make this lie realistic and fool the Machine.

The questions begin after a blood sample is taken, Asked by the Female. "What is your Name?

"Wraith have no need for Name's as yourselves or others might." I speak softly, keeping my voice level as i concentrate on keeping my heartbeat calm, hearing it beat on one of the Machines.

"Earlier you said you had not lived as a Wraith long, what did you mean?" I smile faintly at the memory before speaking.

"Experimentation, i meant what i had said. I had not lived as a Wraith long. i was something else before, my... Memory is scattered however my knowledge remains." I see her nod quietly out the corner of my eye, she glances at the doctor and speaks again after looking at me.

"What was your name before your transition?" I raise an eyebrow at the chosen word but answer dutifully.

"Alexandria." I see her smile softly and nod, writing it down before she looks up.

"What can you tell me of when you were captured and the time you were in captivity." I close my eyes and take a shuddering breath as i start to think.

"I have always been a loner, i think i was exiled but i don't remember my people. I was in a forest, not the planet you found me on, a different one. I was running, i could hear the Fighters flying above me, i dodged through the trees and away from the Wraith on the ground, the Shadows appeared all over the place but i was strong enough mentally to ignore them. I meditate and gain control of my mind a lot." I pause slightly and ask for something to wet my throat, ignoring the slight hunger.

I relax again and think of what to say. "I had been running for about a day, a had dealt with a couple of small Wraith drone groups but i didn't notice i was being guided." I spot them wince in sympathy. "They guided me to the Portal on that planet where 5 Groups of Wraith drones and 3 True Wraith were waiting. it was suicidal so i did what i always do." I give them a small grin and chuckle hollowly. "I fought. I gave as good as i got but even the best warriors will get taken down by 6 blasts of a wraith stunner at the same time." I rub my chest slowly before relaxing again.

"After i was captured it is mostly blurry, lots of time in front of the queen, tortured, trying to break, i snapped eventually and submitted, i stopped resisting and let them experiment, they injected me with something, i'm not sure, it changed me, weeks of it before i became like i am, then started the lessons, how to fight, how to feed, how to be a Queen. they kept gassing me, making my memory fuzzy, making it instinct instead of memory." I frown and shake my head like i am trying to remember. "We were attacked i think, the ship. Alarms sounded and everyone was moving swiftly to the hanger bay to fly the Ships. My guard had been knocked out by some collapsing wall, i got dressed and ran, picked up his Handblaster and shot every wraith that tried to stop me." I breath deeply, trying to control my pumping heart before speaking quietly. "I made it to the portal when the arial bombardment destroyed the Hive, peices flew everywhere and a smaller piece must have hit me just as i stepped through, the next thing i know is i am on my back infront of a Portal, the planet you found me, with little to no memory, i have been slowly working through it since i woke" I finish my tale and close my eyes, trying to relax my body again.

Silence is all around me except for the beeping of the machine, i open my eyes and look around, tears in the Females eyes along with Sadness in the Doctor's eyes. I look up and notice an Observation room, tinted enough that i can't distinguish their features. I look at the female as she speaks softly. "thank you for telling us that, i know it must have been difficult, the Doctor and i need to go speak to our council leaders before we can decide what to do next." I nod silently and take a sip of the water before picking up the Apple that was brought in, i bite into it and chew quietly as i look around the room. I get up after the pair leave, noticing the pair still watching in the observation room, and wonder about, stroking a finger over the top of the equipment and tilting my head as i try to understand the language.

After only succeeding in giving myself a headache, i lay back down and finish the water, loosening the dress slightly so i can breathe properly, i relax and close my eyes, drifting off to a light sleep.

I wake up with a start, my lift hand darting up and gripping the wrist of whoever is shaking me. I open my eyes and wince at the bright light before focusing on the person to find it is the Woman from before. I let go of her Wrist gently and sit up, stretching and clicking my jaw before looking at the woman.

"We have a Deal for you."

* * *

><p>Rate and Review Please, they make this Kitten Very happy :) feel free to PM if you have any questions and i will answer as best i can without giving away the plot.<p>

Isabella

P.S: The next update will be a short one as i want the Deal to be it's own chapter and i don't think i am good enough yet to extend it over 3'000 words.

P.P.S: Feel free to PM about any Mistakes, i do not have a Beta and while i do Spellcheck, sometimes i write the wrong word in the sentence.


End file.
